The Color Before the Sun (Deconstructed Deluxe)
The Color Before the Sun (Deconstructed Deluxe) is a compilation vinyl boxset by Coheed and Cambria which includes: *Their eigth studio album, The Color Before the Sun *Early, demo versions of each song from the album *Live soundboard recordings of songs from previous albums from various live shows. History The demo versions of the songs from The Color Before the Sun were original intended to be released on vinyl under the name The Color Before the Sun (Big Beige / 4th Street Demos), but the records were recalled due to an error which led to the vinyl pressing including the studio versions instead. Despite the recall, most of the mispressed records were still sold. The band issued the following statement regarding the mistake: "We are sorry to advise everyone that there was a manufacturing error with our RSD TCBTS demos vinyl. We have requested retailers not to sell it. We will try to repress for a later release. We apologize for this error." The proper demos were then released on cassette, available for purchase exclusively at the band's 2016 tour supporting The Color Before the Sun. These cassettes were limited to 40 per tour location. With the release of The Color Before the Sun (Deconstructed Deluxe), the demo tracks were finally pressed on vinyl and made available properly. Tracklist ''The Color Before the Sun'' (Studio Album): 1. Island - 5:02 2. Eraser - 4:02 3. Colors - 4:41 4. Here to Mars - 4:01 5. Ghost - 2:45 6. Atlas - 6:03 7. Young Love - 4:00 8. You Got Spirit, Kid - 4:11 9. The Audience - 6:15 10. Peace to the Mountain - 6:36 ''Big Beige / 4th St Demos: 11. ''Island (Big Beige / 4th Street Demo) - 4:28 12. Eraser (Big Beige / 4th Street Demo) - 3:41 13. Colors (Big Beige / 4th Street Demo) - 4:24 14. Here to Mars (Big Beige / 4th Street Demo) - 4:23 15. Ghost (Big Beige / 4th Street Demo) - 2:30 16. Atlas (Big Beige / 4th Street Demo) - 6:53 17. Young Love (Big Beige / 4th Street Demo) - 3:36 18. You Got Spirit, Kid (Big Beige / 4th Street Demo) - 3:16 19. The Audience (Big Beige / 4th Street Demo) - 6:01 20. Peace to the Mountain (Big Beige / 4th Street Demo) - 5:42 21. Bridge and Tunnel (Big Beige / 4th Street Demo) - 4:36 22. Fangs of the Fox (Big Beige / 4th Street Demo) - 6:19 Live Recordings: 23. Island (Live Soundboard Bootleg: Jannus Live, St. Petersburg, FL 03/12/16) - 4:44 24. In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 (Live Soundboard Bootleg: Revention Center, Houston, TX 03/17/16) - 10:03 25. Blood Red Summer (Live Soundboard Bootleg: Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA 03/14/16) - 4:28 26. Devil In Jersey City (Live Soundboard Bootleg: Marquee Theatre, Tempe, AZ 03/21/16) - 4:59 27. Everything Evil (Live Soundboard Bootleg: Jannus Live, St. Petersburg, FL 03/12/16) - 6:12 28. Key Entity Extraction V: Sentry the Defiant (Live Soundboard Bootleg: Marquee Theatre, Tempe, AZ 03/21/16) - 5:11 29. Here to Mars (Live Soundboard Bootleg: Jannus Live, St. Petersburg, FL 03/12/16) - 4:11 30. The Audience (Live Soundboard Bootleg: Revention Center, Houston, TX 03/17/16) - 6:07